When Fan Girls Attack!
by Seto's Princess
Summary: It's back, new and improved! Seven girls at a slumber party... TVs and dark portals. Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Seto, Joey, Marik and YamiMarik get sucked into the world of fangirls! Chapter 2 is up!
1. TVs and Portals

**When Fan Girls Attack!**

AlucardLordOfVampires: Ladies and Gentlemen… Fan girls and Fan boys of all ages… We present to you the new and very much improved version of… When Fangirls Attack! (It is now completely redone due to Fanfiction boss people being a bunch of asses.)

Seto's Princess: It's great to be back! The girls in this story are all OCs we made up, so it shouldn't get deleted again.

The OCs and their bishies are as follows:

Sarai: Seto Kaiba. (Of course...)

Jessica: YamiMarik. (AlucardLordOfVampires: Teacher!)

Patricia: YamiYugi. (Twin to Bria)

Bria: Yugi. (Twin to Patricia)

Vicki: Bakura.

Viki: Ryou. (There is a reason there are two girls with almost the same name… Just read on.)

Tamara: Marik.

Suzy: Joey.

**Chapter One – TVs and Portals**

"Well, I guess that's the last game I play against you Sarai," grumbled Jessica, a girl with black hair reaching the small of her back and bright blue eyes and small gold and round glasses, tossing the PS2 controller to the ground.

"You're just grumpy cause I kicked your butt five times in a row, but you know it is my favorite game." Sarai replied. She had wavy black hair that went halfway down her back and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. She was a little on the chubby side, so she wore large pajamas.

"Oh! I play winner!" exclaimed another girl with short dyed dark purple hair and green eyes, jumping over the back of the couch and landing right next to Sarai as Jessica made a mad dive to get out of the way before she was crushed.

"Watch… where… you're… jumping… Patricia…" Jessica breathed deeply, grasping the front of her black tank top.

"Sorry but I was in a hurry! I just gotta help my prince Yami!" she exclaimed, grabbing the controller and readying her profile.

"Yea… Cause Seto and I are going to kick his butt!" Sarai cackled.

"Well, I'm gonna go make snacks. Bria, wanna come help?" Jessica asked, standing up and straightening her cream colored pants. A blonde haired girl with green eyes identical to Patricia's jumped and ran to her. She was wearing blue pajamas with yellow stars. "Sure!" she said.

"Well, we can't have our Yugioh sleepover party without snacks now, can we?" Jessica suggested as she opened the fridge.

"Nope!" Bria said, smiling and grabbing a big bowl, filling it with chips.

"Hmm… What else?" Jessica asked, digging through her fridge, "Ah! Red Jello with marshmallows!" She cheerfully pulled it out, continuing to exclaim with joy at all the stuff she forgot she had in her bottomless pit of a fridge.

"No! My poor prince Yami!" Patricia moaned in defeat.

"Ha-ha! Another win!" Sarai cheered. "Any other victims?" she asked, smirking.

"I'll try and beat you," Viki, a girl with long flaming red-orange hair and violet eyes, said with a smirk, walking over and sitting down as Patricia stood up, fiddling with her YamiYugi pajamas.

Sarai just smiled and scooted to the opposite end of the couch.

Fifteen minutes later, Jessica and Bria came out of the kitchen handing the other girls some snacks.

"Let's see… We have left over cake from the 'party' we threw for Seto's birthday. Bria has a bowl filled with Pringles. There are sandwiches and we have Jello with marshmallows! Um... what else?" Jessica asked, scratching her head while looking at Bria.

"I think that's it, Jess," Bria said, setting the bowl on the coffee table in front of the T.V.

"Oh chips!" Viki cheered, reaching into the bowl and munching on the chips.

"Awesome! I got some great cards for my opening hand," Sarai said with a smile, placing a card down on the field in the game.

"Oh yeah?!? You're going down!" Viki exclaimed with an authentic evil cackle, making the other girls stare at her with odd expressions.

"Um… Yeah, anyway…" Suzy trailed off, making a sandwich out of cake slices and Pringles. She had short brown hair with small ringlets in front of her ears and light brown eyes.

"Ew, why do you eat like that? Chips and cake?" asked Tamara, a girl with sandy blonde hair reaching halfway down her back and ruby eyes.

Suzy grinned. "Hey, if Joey Wheeler would eat it, I'd eat it."

"When did we ever see Joey eat cake and chip sandwiches?" Tamara asked, looking at her friend with slight disgust toward her eating habits.

Suzy shrugged and took a bite out of her cake and chip sandwich.

"Turn off the game and lets put in our recorded Yu-Gi-Oh Episodes!" Viki said, switching the PS2 off.

"What episode should we watch?" Sarai said, picking through the tapes.

"One with Yami!" Patricia called out.

"No! I want Yugi!" Bria said.

"YamiMarik!" Jessica demanded.

"Ryou!" Viki ordered.

"Joey?" Suzy asked.

"Marik!" Tamara begged.

"Um… why don't we just start with the first one?" Sarai suggested while sighing at all the fighting.

"Sure!" Patricia said, nodding. The other girls agreed slowly, going back to their snacks. Sarai put the tape in the VCR and pushed 'play.' She sat down and grabbed a few chips.

-Zzzzrrt-

The TV blinked out.

"What the? What happened to my wonderfully huge TV?" Jessica said, walking over and poking the screen.

"I think… it's busted." Suzy said, walking over and standing next to Jessica. Soon all the other girls gathered around the broken TV, giving ideas as to why it would not work.

"Unplugged?" Tamara asked, biting into a sandwich.

"Nah, it's plugged in… see?" Jessica said, pointing to the outlet. "I think it died guys." She said sadly.

"Oh… lemme look inside it, maybe a wire came undone." Patricia said, turning the TV around so she could see. "Where are your tools?"

"Basement." Jessica said as she ran to get a screwdriver.

"Thaaaaank you!" Patricia said as she started taking the back off the TV. "Jeeze jess don't you ever dust this poor thing?"

"No." Jessica said, looking at her feet.

"Find anything yet?" Bria asked.

"Yup! Just as I thought, there is a wire disconnected…. Lucky I thought of that or you would have junked your TV." Patricia said as she hooked up the wire and started putting the back onto the TV again.

Tamara grabbed the controller and flipped the TV on. The Yu-Gi-Oh theme song started playing. All the girls cheered and gave Patricia a quick hug, then ran to the couch.

"Yea yea, bow to the wise pharaoh-ess." Patricia gloated while sitting down on the floor next to her twin sister.

-Zzzzrrt-

The TV blinked out again.

"Damn!" Jessica and Patricia exclaimed.

"Hehe, so much for the wise pharaoh-ess" Viki joked. Patricia gave her a sour look. "Ooh if looks could kill." Viki said.

"Maybe the wire fell off again?" Jessica said, taking the screwdriver to the back of the TV.

"Shouldn't have… I wrapped that sucker around there good." Patricia replied.

"Well, it didn't fall off," Jessica said as she wiggled it.

"GUYS!" Sarai called, shouting for Jessica and Patricia.

"WHAT?" they both called out from behind the TV.

"Come look at this… Jess your TV is spazzing out!" Sarai said.

"What?" Jessica asked, running out from behind the TV and looked as Patricia walked out too.

The TV was flickering different episodes of Yugioh very fast.

"Um… Battle City wasn't on this tape…" Sarai said slowly.

"Neither was the DOOM arc…" Tamara said as she stared wide eyed at the TV.

The TV started going faster and faster through the episodes until it was blur. Then it went black.

"Ooook my TV is possessed," Jessica said, poking the screen "AHH!" She screamed as a portal started to open up on the ceiling. "Oh! No my poor ceiling!" Jessica exclaimed.

…

"Good night, Yami." Yugi said, smiling as he curled into bed with the TV on.

"Good night, Yugi." Yami said while he himself started falling asleep as the picture on the TV changed to a group of girls looking up.

…

A sleepy Joey was nodding off in front of the living room TV as Serenity walked over and woke him up. "Wake up, Joey. It's not very good for you to fall asleep on the couch."

Joey jerked awake and nearly fell off the couch. "Wha? What time is it?" he asked, rubbing his face to wake up.

"Two thirty in the morning, silly. Go to bed." Serenity said, hugging her brother and going to bed.

…

Seto was just getting ready to lay down when Mokuba ran into his room. "Night, big Bro!" Mokuba said, hugging him.

"Good night, Mokuba." Seto said as he patted him on the head, lying down in his bed and flipping the TV on for background noise.

…

"GO TO BED, YAMIMARIK!" Ishizu yelled to the said shadow. "And turn that TV off!" she added.

"NO!" YamiMarik yelled back. "Brother if you don't get that shadow to listen…" Ishizu trailed off.

"Um… I'm sorry, sister… but he doesn't listen." Marik said, sweat dropping.

…

Ryou was just laying down for a goodnight's sleep when Bakura walked into his room and turned the TV on.

"Bakura what in the world are you doing, watching TV at this hour?" Ryou whined.

"I dunno, I'm bored." Bakura said, flipping through the channels like crazy.

"Well… can't you watch the TV in the living room?" Ryou said with a pillow covering his head.

"Yes I could, but then I wouldn't be driving you nuts." Bakura said as he landed on what he thought was a sci-fi channel; it had a picture of seven girls looking at a portal in the ceiling.

"Hmm, this looks good I guess." Bakura said.

"Grr." Ryou growled, rolling over and trying to tune out the TV.

…

"Look! Something is up there!" Bria shouted, pointing at the center of the portal. The girls stopped freaking out at once and looked up.

…

Then, the mysterious dark portal on the TV sucked up Yami, Yugi, Joey, Seto, Marik, YamiMarik, Ryou and Bakura.

…

CRASH!

A wide array of shouts of pain and a few choice words were yelled out for everyone to hear.

"Ow, my legs…"

"Oh, my head…"

"Damn it, now I have a headache."

"Moneybags?!? What are YOU doing here?"

"Mutt? What the hell are you doing in MY mansion?"

"Uh, Yami, are you okay?"

"I think so. Are you okay, aibou?"

"Bria! Stop grabbing my leg!"

"That's not me!"

"Bakura, what did you do now?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Bakura?!? WHERE?"

Sarai managed to pull herself out from the tangle of limbs and stood up. "EVERYONE SHUT UP!!!" she screamed, instantly grabbing everyone's attention with her extreme loudness.

"Ow, must you always do that?" Tamara asked, poking her ear to make sure she was not suddenly deaf.

"That's Sarai for you. She's just naturally loud like that," Jessica muttered.

After helping the girls out of the pile, Sarai stood there and gaped at what was in the middle of the living room floor.

**To Be Continued!**

Mwahaha. How'd you like the first chapter? Hope you enjoyed it. Anyways, thanks for reading and we'll see you in chapter two!


	2. The Fangirls

**When Fan Girls Attack!**

**By: AlucardLordOfVampires and Seto's Princess**

AlucardLordOfVampires: Well...um...I've had a block with this story...don't kill me please!! yea it's a short chapter...but the next one will be longer hehehe...

**Chapter Two – The Fangirls**

The eight boys pulled themselves out of the dog pile.

"Grr Kaiba, whattya doin' in MY apartment?" Joey growled at Seto, who looked at him sourly and replied, "Why would I be in your dog house Wheeler?"

"Take that back Kaiba!" Joey said, getting ready to sock Seto one.

"Guys! Stop! We need to figure out where we are." Yugi said, looking around the room and spying the girls who were gawking at them. "Um, hello ladies." Yugi said, smiling.

"Yes, hello." Yami said, waving to them.

"Bakura... please be so kind as to get your ass out of my face!" YamiMarik yelled at Bakura, who happened to be sitting on him. Bakura immediately clambered off YamiMarik, kicking him in the nose in the process.

"OW… like landing on my knee when I fell didn't hurt badly enough," YamiMarik said, rubbing his sore nose. Bakura snickered.

"Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight, am I? And I have to work tomorrow!" Ryou complained.

"Ryou, I don't think you'll be going to work tomorrow." Marik said, looking around the room.

"Where the heck are we anyway?" Bakura asked after looking around himself.

During these 10 minutes, the girls had not moved from their spot and still had open mouthed looks of awe on their faces. But they had a reason to be gawking; the boys were in their pajamas!

Yugi happened to be wearing his favorite blue and yellow star pajamas.

Yami was in nothing but a pair of black jogging pants.

Joey had a white undershirt and his boxers on.

Seto was standing there in nothing but his royal blue silk pajama pants.

Marik had on a yellow pajama top with green bottoms.

Bakura was wearing red silk shirt and black pants.

YamiMarik was wearing nothing but his black boxers.

Ryou was sporting a sky blue tank and the same color pants.

"Girls… Please tell me I'm not dreaming." Tamara said slowly.

"If I am I want you all out of it!" Viki growled.

"Nobody pinch me I'm just fine." Jessica said dreamy like.

"Is… that really Yugi?" Bria asked excitedly.

"If it is, then that's Yami!" Patricia exclaimed, walking over and poking Yami's hair.

"Hey! Do you mind?" Yami asked, batting her hand away.

"Well girls… you know what this calls for!" Sarai cheered gleefully.

"GLOMP' EM!" they all yelled at the top of their lungs.

"Aibou…what exactly does 'glomp' mean?" Yami asked Yugi worriedly as the girls ran to them.

"I dunno but I think we are gonna find out!" Yugi said, hiding behind Yami.

…

"Ahh! Lemme goooooo!" Joey yelled as Suzy clamped her arms around him in a fierce hug.

"No!" she replied.

"Get off, you're crushing my ribs!" Marik begged, trying to pry Tamara off of him but to no avail.

"Careful! You'll crush me if you squeeze any harder!" Yugi warned Bria, "Oh Sorry Yugi." Bria said, loosening her grip.

"Ooooh how I've always wanted to do this you, you psychopath!" Jessica said as she squeezed YamiMarik.

"Ahhhh! Love! It burns!" YamiMarik said, trying to pry her off.

"Nice to meet you too," Ryou said smiling as Viki hugged him to death.

Seto glared. "Get off me now or I swear your descendants will regret it," he threatened as Sarai glomped the air out of him.

"No, I don't think so," she said with a bright smile.

Bakura smirked. "Ha! I don't have a parasite on me like the rest of you."

Suddenly, Viki's smirk changed into a cheery smile and her dark violet eyes seemed to lighten slightly.

"Bakura!" she exclaimed and jumped into Bakura's arms, leaving Ryou to breathe for a moment.

The girls looked at her and blinked. "Oh boy… Vicki with a 'c' in it is back…"

"I thought she got over that whole 'nice girl' thing," Tamara stated.

"Apparently not," Sarai mumbled, leaning against Seto's bare chest.

"I can believe it's really you, my white-haired hunk!" Vicki exclaimed, rubbing her face against Bakura's red silk shirt.

Bakura growled and tried to pry her off. "I thought you liked my stupid hikari! Now, get off me!"

Vicki blinked and turned to face Ryou. "Ryou!" Her eyes darkened again and she had a sort of demented grin on as she pushed Bakura off her and tackled Ryou to the floor. "Hug me back! Hug me back, now!" she shouted at poor Ryou, who blinked in confusion.

"And now she's Viki without a 'c' again…" Suzy pointed out.

"Thank you, captain obvious," Tamara said.

Bakura sat up and blinked. "What the hell is her problem?"

"Um…Well Viki is kinda like you." Jessica said while playing with YamiMarik's hair.

"What in the heck does that mean?" Ryou asked gasping in between hugs.

"She is sort of two people in one mind. Multiple Personality Disorder." Bria said.

"And they released her from the asylum?" Bakura asked bewildered.

Viki turned to look at Bakura and turned into sweet innocent Vicki.

"Baku! Oh sorry Ryou I didn't mean to land on you." Vicki smiled as she ran over and glomped Bakura.

"Why me?" Bakura said as he fell on the floor because he wasn't ready for the girl.

"Ok now Viki's problem aside, how did you guys get here?" Tamara asked Marik.

"I dunno. I fell asleep, next thing I know I end up here." Marik said still trying to scoot away from her.

"Well I'm glad it happened." Bria said happily while still hugging 'her' Yugi; who was trying to breathe.

"Some more than others, I'm sure." YamiMarik said as he kept batting Jessica's hand away from his face because she kept trying to poke and pull at the wrinkles that kept morphing around. A few moments later Joey let out a big yawn and stretched.

"Sleepy, Joey?" Suzy asked him as she patted his head. Seto tried his best to stifle a laugh. "Ahuh," Joey mumbled, not even noticing what Seto had done.

"Well, I guess seeing as how it's my house I get to find blankets for our...guests." Jessica said with a small sigh.

"Awwwww" The other girls booed.

"Heh, girls, I don't trust you alone with these boys...heck I don't even trust myself." Jessica said with an eyebrow raised. "We may kill them..." She said, motioning towards Tamara who had Marik in a death grip.

"Ok." The girls said in unison as Jessica shooed them to the big bedroom.

"Ok boys, I have one other bedroom, it's kinda small though and there are only two beds... you get to fight over who gets the beds and who gets the floor." She said, guiding them toward their room. When they made it to the room Jessica shooed them through the door, gave YamiMarik one last glomp, then took off to the bigger bedroom.

"Gah... Eww." YamiMarik said, shaking around as if trying to remove something that was stuck to him.

Joey took off running and leapt into one of the two beds. Seto caught him by the foot, tripping him and making him meet the floor up close and personal like.

"This is my bed, not yours. Dogs aren't allowed on the furniture." He said, climbing into the bed and covering up for the night.

"Grr, I'm gonna kill dat guy!" Joey said, standing up and rubbing his sore nose. "But..." He started as he yawned. "Maybe tomorrow, I'm too tired right now." Joey said, walking over to the wall furthest away from Kaiba and lying down for the night.

Tamara ran into the room and tossed blankets at the boys, "Here, Bakahead Jessica forgot your blankets. Night boys!" She said as she dived for Marik, hugging him, then running for the bedroom.

"Ok...those girls...are weird." Marik said, staying stock still. Ryou had snuck into the second bed and was fast asleep. Bakura started to pull him out of the bed when he spoke up.

"Bakura you remove me from this bed and I remove you from this world... you owe me sleep." He mumbled.

"Oh? Really? How did you come to this conclusion hikari?" Bakura growled.

"The fact that you came into my room at two in the morning slip from your mind? Or perhaps the fact that you turned the TV on?" Ryou mumbled again.

Bakura blinked. "Oh… right… Damn you, hikari!!!"

…

"Wooow! How lucky are we?" Tamara asked the others girls.

"I know! They landed right in my living room!" Jessica said, smiling and cleaning her glasses.

"Don't you think it's kinda odd though?" Bria asked as she brushed her hair into a pony tail.

"Well, even if it's odd, I'm happy!" Sarai said, climbing into her bed.

"Oh, I'm not saying that I'm not happy. It's just kinda weird that a portal opened up in Jess's living room when we were watching Yu-Gi-Oh…" Bria said, climbing into her bed as well.

"…and then our bishies fell through the ceiling…" Patricia finished for her twin, yawning and lying down.

"Meh, oh well," Tamara said, shrugging and lying down.

"Oh well." Vicki said, fluffing her pillow and crashing into a sleep.

"I'm hoping this wasn't some amazing dream due to a chip and cake sandwich," Suzy mumbled as she drifted off.

"Well we would all be sharing the same dream, and I didn't eat your foul sandwich," Jessica said, climbing into her bed and covering herself up to her chin and switching off the light.

**To Be Continued…**

Seto's Princess: Um… no comment. Sorry I haven't updated any of my other stories. I'm taking a break from Yu-Gi-Oh. I've already written 2 Kingdom Hearts fics. My third one will probably be a bit longer, but I'm still working on it.


End file.
